


in the day

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias likes to play, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Jonelias Week (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Mind Manipulation, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, just a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: "For God knows that in the day you eat of it your eyes will be opened, and you will be like God, knowing good and evil.”Genesis 3:5— or, Elias offers Jon the Head Archivist job.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonathan Sims, Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: Jonelias Week 2020





	in the day

Elias picks him out of the crowd.

It isn’t exactly The Beholding that draws Elias to his new Archivist. It is, and it isn’t. At this stage, Jonathan Sims is only as touched as the rest of the team of researchers and volunteers are, here at the Institute. There’s _something,_ Elias can feel it, like the tingling that’s beneath his skin when he asks and compels, but it isn’t The Beholding. 

(He will realize later, of course, that the tingling wasn’t tingling as much as it was the scuttle and scutter of countless little legs that made his skin twitch in a way altogether different than The Beholding that empowered him; he will realize as he Watches Jon and Knows Jon and watches the dark eyed pests spin and spin and spin in the corners of Jon’s office. He will realize, and he will take comfort at the fact that he’s snatched this doomed prey out from The Mother. And maybe he will wonder if that’s good, or bad, or as simple as it seems, because he has never been able to get a good grasp of The Web, but, in the end, The Beholding grows stronger, and cobwebs can be swept away.)

And perhaps it’s silly of him, but he is intoxicated with Jon’s presence, and the press of an Entity upon him, and Elias is… well, he finds himself somewhat taken with the intensity of Jon’s gaze.

(He will laugh about that later, too.)

He offers Jon the position of Head Archivist, much out of nowhere. Jon’s eyes go wide, and he stammers over his mug of bitter tea, and asks with forced politeness for Elias to clarify.

“As much as I’d like to hold out hope for Ms Robinson’s return,” he says patiently, “I have an archive that sits empty and, frankly, giving it more time to collect even _more_ dust is… well. I need an Archivist, simply put. And I’d like you to consider the position.”

“I’m…” Jon fidgets with his tea, and his glasses, and he can’t look Elias in the eye. (He smiles, bites the inside of his cheek.) “… flattered, Mr Bouchard–”

“Elias,” he corrects automatically, and then, “assuming you _are_ about to accept?”

He Knows he will; he’s Seen the outcome. Jon has a drive that Elias hasn’t seen since Gertrude had begun. He is taken in with the idea of supernatural knowledge and will seek answers that no one else would bother to try.

“I’d feel entirely too formal having you call me ‘Mr Bouchard.’ Makes me feel ancient,” he jokes. 

Jon doesn’t understand. “I’m– er, I’m not sure I’m qualified–”

“I’ve read your CV,” Elias interrupts. “And I’ve watched your progress at the Institute. It’s been quite lovely.” Jon flushes, just pink, at the highest points of his cheekbones. “It will take a bit of, ah… elbow grease to get things back shipshape, but we can assign you a few assistants to help with the burden and…” He shrugs, feigns unconcern. But maybe it isn’t feigning. The state of the archives barely matters. The assistants don’t matter. Placating Jon’s fear of inferiority matters only enough to get him to accept the proposal aloud. “I trust in your ability to handle the workload.”

“I…” Jon still struggles with words, fighting against surprise and denial and the general anxiety of speaking with the Head of the Institute. And then Elias Sees too many cups of tea, poorly made and over caffeinated, too many consecutive nights without proper sleep, the bags under Jon’s eyes and the jittery twitches in his hands.

Ah, but maybe springing such a big offer on him _was_ a bit unfair, wasn’t it?

“Take some time to think about it,” Elias says, kind, and rests a hand on his shoulder. Jon tenses, like he’s ready to step back and then doesn’t, coiling tight and then melting beneath his touch, both sensitive and starved. Elias does not remove his hand yet, lingering a moment longer than… strictly necessary. “If you have any questions, we can discuss this in more detail– tomorrow, perhaps? Go over the general trappings of the job and the like.”

Jon cracks a reflex, relieved smile. Elias is still not joking.

“Yes, that… that sounds good, thank you. Um.” Elias removes his hand, and Jon inhales, and then breathes it out in a rush, with a nervous laugh and him thawing further, further. “God. This was _not_ how I expected the afternoon to go.”

Elias laughs, too, a practised thing, and this time it _is_ purely for the sake of calming Jon. “Well, we _do_ work at The Magnus Institute. Have to shake up routine every now and again.”

“Yes. Maybe. I– yes, I’ll think about it. Should I–”

“How does three o’ clock sound? Tomorrow. Rosie can direct you to my office.”

“Great. That sounds great.”

“Great,” Elias echoes, and steps back. He isn’t worried, but he is already enthused at the prospect of his new Archivist. “I’ll be seeing you then, Jonathan.”

“Jon.”

Elias looks over his shoulder, the question in his eyes. He Knows the answer, but that’s okay.

“Just…” Jon looks sheepish, for a moment, then nods and meets his gaze. “Just ‘Jon’ would be fine.”

Elias thrills. He gets lost in his eyes, the flecks of color and the intrigue of mystery and the promise of Power on the horizon. He senses it like a thunderstorm building high in the clouds, and the electricity zings between them. He takes it and pushes it to Jon, just inches the idea of the feeling beneath his skull. Just to satisfy his own curiosity, just to See how Jon reacts.

He does, a so very subtle fluttering of eyelashes and a moment of uncertain wonder in his face. And… yes, Elias is so very taken in.

“Until tomorrow, then, _Jon,”_ he agrees, and turns away for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love pre-s1 Jon being an absolute mess when around Elias but not understanding why. and Elias being so damn smug and happy about it in ways he hasn't been in a long time - it's not quite _love_ when Jon's so new to the scene, but goodness. Elias enjoys it immensely, whatever it is :3c
> 
> anyway yes gonna be doing a couple prompts for JE week! this one was pre-canon/s1


End file.
